A Friend Like Me
by BewareMyFrozenHeart
Summary: Miserable and lonely, young princess Elsa is at the end of her tether. Declining Anna's requests gets harder, and she desperately needs someone to talk to. Could there be another like her, somewhere?
1. Chapter 1

**This one's for you, Gem! Also a huge thanks to Kim :)**

* * *

><p>"Go away, Anna."<p>

Those words were becoming increasingly more difficult to say. Elsa's heart broke each time her little sister's voice came from outside the door, only to be told to leave her alone. Anna would walk away every time with sad acceptance, and Elsa wanted nothing more than to open the door and run after her sister. She let herself slide to the floor.

"Yes, Anna, I'd love to build a snowman..." She whispered.

But she couldn't. She might hurt Anna again, and she wasn't willing to take that risk.

Elsa sniffed, and turned back towards her window. It was snowing again, and the corners of her mouth trembled. The snow was once her safe haven - the one place she had control.

Now it was her prison.

As Anna's footsteps receded, Elsa felt the cold spread out from her. She quickly jumped up and ran to the other end of her room, to the window. A few weeks ago, one of the servants had found the entire bedroom corridor covered in a layer of frost, and it had taken the King a long time to smooth over. Elsa was pretty sure they'd used the excuse of a broken window.

It had been the first snow of the year, after all. The lie had been swallowed, the windows replaced, and Elsa now knew to stay away from her door if she was sad.

Her hands pressed against the glass as she strained to see the courtyard below. As predicted, Anna was already out there, enthusiastically dragging yet another new maid by the hand. The painful ache in her chest grew. Could she risk it? Just this once? Maybe if she didn't face Anna…?

Strangely, the window seemed to warm under her touch. She brought her hand back sharply as a giant snowflake pattern spread across the glass.

"Who's there?"

It was a silly question, really. She could see that the window was empty. Elsa sighed, and tried to wipe away the frost so she could see better. But a second after her hand left the glass again, the snowflake was back. This time it was even more prominent, and Elsa looked down at her gloved hands.

"It wasn't me..." She murmured. "Please show yourself. We're the same. Please, who are you?"

When nobody replied, Elsa's cheeks reddened. She'd truly gone mad if she was accusing an invisible creature of making the picture.

Elsa stiffened. That meant her powers were getting stronger. There was no way she could go outside with Anna now. If the gloves weren't helping her control her curse, what could? She pulled her sleeves over her fists as best she could, and stuffed them into her pockets.

_Conceal, don't feel._

Panic threatened to break out and she pressed them into her stomach, curling her body over them as best she could. She would have to ask Daddy for thicker gloves. This could not be allowed to keep happening!

_Tap tap tap_

Elsa's head flew back up in surprise. There was no denying that the tap had come from her window this time, but she still couldn't work out what was doing it. Icicles?

_Tap-tap-tap-tap_

Not icicles.

"Hello?" Elsa tried again.

Again there was no reply, but Elsa's confidence had grown. She gently traced her finger across the glass, spelling out words with ice. When she'd finished, she held her breath.

_I am Princess Elsa, who are you?_

The words faded, and new ones started to appear from nowhere. Elsa's mouth grew into a tiny smile as she read.

_Hello Elsa, my name is Jack Frost._

"Jack Frost..."

The moment the words faded, a figure suddenly popped into view floating outside her window. With a startled squeal, Elsa fell backwards onto her bedroom floor. Jack waved his fingers cheekily, and Elsa's smile returned.

"Are you_ flying_?" She asked, amazed.

Jack tilted his head. Elsa realised he couldn't hear her through the glass and went slightly pink. With the stick he was holding, Jack gestured to the latch on the window.

Oh. He wanted to come in.

Elsa hesitated. Could she trust him? Mummy and Daddy had always warned her about talking to strangers. Nonetheless, even though a little voice at the back of her mind told her not to, she climbed back to her feet and felt for the window latch. It was frozen over, so it took a moment to open. When it finally gave way, Elsa opened it with a light push. An icy draft raced into her room, but she barely noticed it; she was too preoccupied staring at the floating boy.

"Hello, Jack Frost." She said politely. "What are you doing outside my window?"

Jack grinned. "Funny story, that. But my story isn't important. The real question is, why are you shut up inside when you have such beautiful powers?"

Elsa was torn between a smiling and sadness.

"I hurt Anna with them once. It can't happen again."

Jack looked sympathetic. Gently pulling the window open a little wider, he held his hand out to the young princess.

"Everyone deserves to have fun in the snow, especially someone as troubled as you, Princess. Would you like to build a snowman?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN I have a chapter two in the works, and if I get enough reviews as incentive, I'll post it :)**

**~Me out, ladies and gents!**


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa backed away as though she'd been electrocuted. He hadn't followed her into her room, which calmed Elsa down slightly, but she was still on the verge of panicking.

"I-I can't." She said frantically. I'd hurt her again!"

"Not with her, Princess." Jack soothed. "With me."

"I'd hurt you too!"

Jack smirked. "You really think so?"

"I know I would. I can't control it!"

Jack's face broke into a wide grin, and he held out a hand. A tiny whirlwind danced on his palm for a second, and Elsa's lips parted in surprise. Her eyes were wide as the flurry died down, and a snowball became visible.

"You're like me?"

"Yes, your majesty, I am. So that means-"

Elsa finished his sentence for him excitedly.

"-My powers _can't_ hurt you!"

Jack smiled at the little princess. The realisation that she wasn't alone had sent a rosy flush into her cheeks, almost glowing. Behind them, the room had unfrozen completely. Elsa didn't notice. She was too busy revelling in her new-found friend.

"Let's make a snowman!" She squealed. "And go sledging! Can you do that?"

Her joy was contagious. Jack chuckled and went over to her wardrobe.

"You're going to need a coat, Princess. We don't want you to catch a cold."

Elsa tilted her head. "The cold doesn't bother me."

Exactly like Jack himself. Grabbing a coat anyway, Jack followed the little girl towards the door. Elsa peered outside to see if the coast was clear, but quickly slammed it shut again.

"Kai's out there." She whispered loudly to Jack. "He'll see you and ask loads of questions!"

"Only those who believe can see me, your majesty. I doubt Kai does."

Elsa took him by surprise by suddenly wrapping her arms around his waist. For a moment Jack froze, unable to understand, but then he relaxed. Elsa's voice was muffled as she spoke into his jumper, but he understood the gist.

"There must be people who believe. I know you're real! When I'm Queen I'll make sure everyone believes in you so you don't get lonely when I'm busy doing Queen duties!"

Warmth rose in Jack's chest, and he hugged her back tightly.

"Thank you, your majesty. You're exceptionally kind."

Elsa removed her face from the fabric and looked up at him with a blush.

"You don't have to call me anything formal. Everybody does except Mama, Papa, and Anna. You're allowed to call me Elsa."

"If you wish it, your m- Elsa." Jack said, almost falling back into habit.

Elsa smiled happily. She finally let go of Jack's waist (he was somewhat grateful - she was strong for a girl her size) and pointed to his staff.

"Does that make you fly?"

"Yes. Would you like to see?"

Elsa nodded enthusiastically and Jack summoned the wind with a flick of his wrist. The young princess squealed happily as Jack did cartwheels and flips in the space above her. Soon, she was making requests.

"Do a triple flip! I bet you can't!"

Jack did them gracefully, earning him a round of applause from below.

"Jack! Ja-a-ack! I want to try!"

Jack hesitated, but floated down towards her, hovering a few inches from the ground.

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

He held out his hand. She grabbed it eagerly. Being as careful as he could, he pulled her onto his shoulders.

"Hold on tightly, I don't want to have to catch you!"

Elsa squeaked an agreement and he took off again, much more slowly this time. Dropping a member of the royal family on her head wouldn't earn him any favours.

"Jack! We can't escape through the corridor, but I have a better idea?"

"And what's that, Elsa?"

Elsa giggled. "We fly out, silly! Like how you came in!"

Jack mentally slapped himself for not thinking of that before, and grinned at Elsa.

"Kind _and_ clever. Arendelle is lucky to have you."

Giggling to hide her embarrassment at his praise, Elsa clung tightly to his jumper. He did a couple more swoops around the room to make sure she wasn't going to fall off, then flew down towards the bed.

"Ready?"

Jack flew to the window with Elsa on his back.

"Ready! Let's go make that snowman!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN So I'm pretty sure this is where I'll end this, unless I get something ridiculous like twenty reviews asking me to continue. I hope you enjoyed it! Short but hopefully sweet.**

**Also: favourites and follows make my day, and reviews make me a very happy writer. Fancy R&Ring? :)**

**(Not beta'd. Bear in mind, please!)**

**-Ciao ladies and gents!**


End file.
